


A New Raccoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl flew above many trees in Smallville.





	A New Raccoon

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

Frowning, Supergirl flew above many trees in Smallville. There weren't any villains to defeat. Her eyes widened as soon as she viewed a young raccoon wandering. Curiosity formed in Supergirl's eyes before she approached the raccoon. She watched as it stepped back. One smile materialized on her face.

''I'm Supergirl. I'm not your enemy.'' She crouched and stretched her arm. ''Are you hungry?'' The raccoon approached her at a snail's pace. ''I guess you are,'' she said.

Supergirl shrugged. ''I didn't bring any food,'' she said. Supergirl's smile remained. ''Wait here. I'll bring you something to eat.'' She flew to a farm before she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were on Reverend Amos Howell while he ate fried chicken at a table.

Supergirl viewed three chicken wings and walked to them.

''Are you hungry?'' Reverend Amos Howell wished to know after he turned to Supergirl.

''No.'' She watched as Amos shrugged and ate his lunch again. Her eyes flew open another time the minute the raccoon appeared by the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

Supergirl viewed the raccoon climbing up the table and getting on it. Her eyes flew open as soon as it approached the chicken wings. She saw the preacher's shocked expression.

The raccoon took a wing and ate it.

Amos watched with wide eyes before he scowled at Supergirl. ''Your new pet?''

Supergirl glowered. ''You're the other pet.''

The raccoon ran and abandoned the farm before it was followed.

Supergirl and Amos paused as soon as the raccoon found its mother. They viewed the animals departing.

Supergirl's smile returned.

Father and daughter exchanged glances with happy expressions.

THE END


End file.
